The Bounty - Part Two
by ShallNotBeKnown
Summary: Now the team needs to run again. More dangerous people are after them. They can only win by sticking together. AU - Part Two
1. Chapter 1: Running

**The Bounty**

**Summary: **Now the team needs to run again. More dangerous people are after them. They can only win by sticking together.

**RATED T**

Chapter 1: Running

**AN: **I really wasn't planning on making a sequel but I can't just leave the epilogue like that. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Shit!" Chloe yells and focuses on the figure moving quickly towards her. "LUKE, TAKE AUBREY AND RUN!"

Luke complies and grabs Aubrey by the waist, hauling her over his shoulder. As much as she kicks and yells, he doesn't let her go and quickly flies upwards. He knows Beca and Chloe's power. He knows how dangerous it is to anyone around them, also another reason why they have to listen to them.

Suddenly below them it shines a bright flash. It could be seen from miles away due it its power within. No one can determine whether the power is even worth using out in the public.

Chloe stands there breathless. She hasn't used her power since that day and it is very difficult to keep up with its energy consumption. She walks over to the man who somehow ended behind her. She checks for his pulse and comes up negative. She hears more footsteps making their way to her. Maybe it was from the flash, or the human that is flying, holding another human who is wailing and kicking.

She brings back up her hands and waits. "_Chloe you okay?"_ She can hear Beca's voice from somewhere.

She looks to Luke who is oblivious to the situation. She doesn't know how she hears Beca and she doesn't know how to respond. "_Chlo, just think about what you want to say and somehow it sends it my way. Babe, please be alive._"

Chloe concentrates hard. Somehow she feels something connect, "_I'm fine Becs. Come back, we need to leave_."

Beca slips through the gate and runs to Chloe, hugging her tightly. They have become so dependant of each other, basically inseparable. Somehow being together makes them both stronger, emotionally and physically.

"We need to leave," Beca says to Jesse after their hug.

"This is the first attack-"

"We can't take any chances. If anyone dies here, then the other half is weaker. You know this Jess. Now pack up while I go find us a plane," Beca commands and abruptly walks away.

"She has a point Jesse," Luke says. "We can't take any chances, we're all so weak."

Jesse knows she's right but he can't just leave his home again. The problem with him is that he gets too attached to one place. It makes it impossible for him to leave it without putting up a fight. But now he has people to fight for and with. He needs to set his mind away and protect the people he loves.

"Fine, let's go pack."

* * *

Somehow Beca managed to get five people onto a commercial airline to a remote island. However she got it no one knows, but that's all they need. Chloe, Beca and Aubrey are stuck in a row while Luke and Jesse have a two seat row. Lucky for them they don't need to worry about a seriously pissed off Aubrey.

"I don't understand this. Why did I even come with you guys?" Aubrey groans.

"Because you didn't want to leave your best friend," Chloe reminds her.

"Is it too late to take that back?" Aubrey laughs while receiving a glare from Beca.

"Aubrey you should be happy you're even-"

"Beca," Chloe interrupts Beca not wanting to start a feud. "Calm down; both of you."

Aubrey and Beca both lower their heads to the more dominate Chloe. Chloe has so much power over them, but they don't even care because they know it is for the best. "Sorry Chlo," Beca sighs and tilts her head onto Chloe's shoulder.

They both entwine their fingers, making Aubrey gag. It's true, they're too cute. Aubrey can't help but feel a little bit jealous though. Chloe being 25, she has already found her soul mate and has these awesome super powers. Who is Aubrey? A normal human out there where people like Chloe and Beca protect.

She doesn't want to feel any less to them than she already is. She wants to feel strong, wanted and not something they have to protect. She didn't want to be luggage while Beca goes to save Chloe and the rest of the world. She won't stand for this. She needs to become something that will help this team out and become worthy of this team.

* * *

They finally found somewhere to settle due to Beca's alias. Whoever they are, they basically just saved the team's life.

They settled into the home in the morning and unpacked all through the afternoon. Dinner time was when Beca decided to call a team meeting because they don't actually know what they are. Beca sits everyone done around a round table so everyone is facing each other equally and no one is different.

"We need to establish some ground rules. We are basically a team now and we need to start treating it like we are one," Beca stated. Everyone seems to agree without hesitation. "We firstly need to pick a captain, it doesn't-"

"I vote Beca," Jesse interrupted the speech. "Only for obvious reasons."

"I'll second that," Chloe doesn't really mind who is captain but being her girlfriend, it makes Beca sexier having to be a leader.

"I agree," Luke says then everyone turns to Aubrey. Well everyone but Beca. She knows how much it will be a hassle leading a team.

"I don't mind," Aubrey is the one who closed the deal.

Beca nods and everyone returns to their normal position. "So to start off, we are all equal. Just because we have powers doesn't mean that Aubrey gets left behind. We will always be with someone. Even if you need to go to the mail, always have someone with you. We're always stronger together than alone."

Everyone nods agreeing with Beca's words. Aubrey is the almost touched. Maybe Beca senses something or Chloe does, but it's great to know that the team will take into account that she'll be an equal part of the team as anyone else. For her she needs to step it up. Since she has gotten here, she has started to think of ways to be helpful.

"That's all I really have to say. Any questions or comments?" Beca asks the group. Almost everyone put their hands up.

Jesse decides to go first since he knows Beca isn't going to pick who does go first or not. "We should have a name!"

Everyone seems genuinely agreeing to the idea. Beca doesn't care about a name or anything. All she wants is for these people to be safe and that is not an easy task. "Pick a name and we'll discuss it in our other meeting tomorrow."

"Will we get costumes?" Luke asks. Jesse and Luke are basically the same. They always need those cliché superhero look and vibe to it so it actually is a team.

"No costumes. That's stupid and wastes time," Beca sighs at the trait they share. They need to start taking this more seriously, and she doesn't want to be the bitch who commands everyone around.

Chloe seems to agree with everything the group is saying. Especially Beca, she knows how much it bothers Aubrey that she doesn't have a power like them. "Do we have a schedule?" Chloe asks.

"I'll make one tonight, other than that, no. Our next meeting we'll discuss everything that we need."

Everyone nods then Aubrey goes, "To actually help the team, I'll need a few equipment."

Beca shrugs, "That's fine. Just compose a list before we go to sleep and I'll get- to do it."

Aubrey nods. Finally everything is set. The team is established and on the way to becoming successful.

**AN: **I hope you guys liked the first part. It gives you a lot of information that will be needed for later. The team is something that will happen too. Let's put it that they're basically the avengers but they need to protect themselves. Thank you for reading! Review what you think/if there's any comment you want to make. It always helps to get the chapters out faster, knowing people actually read it.


	2. Chapter 2: Differences

**The Bounty**

**RATED T**

Chapter 2: Differences

* * *

The next day goes fairly well. Everyone decided to continue to unpack and get comfortable in their new home. The house is small, but they make do with that they have. Living in only a two bedroom house, Aubrey has to be partnered up with Beca and Chloe. She doesn't really enjoy the fact that they're always stark naked around each other.

Other than that she doesn't mind being roommates with the duo. Now that they're a team with real enemies they need to start to work together. Aubrey and Beca have come to a conclusion. They'll be themselves and if the other person has a problem, they shut up and not make a comment.

Around four in the evening, Beca calls for another meeting. Everyone once again sits around the table. This time there's a metal suitcase in the middle of it. Once everyone was seated Beca starts the meeting, "Let's start with the names."

"We should be the Bellatores," Luke insisted. Getting confused looks around him he describes it more, "It means warriors in Latin."

"That's too cliché Luke. We should be the fantastic five!" Jesse tells everyone.

Beca points to him and sighs, "No Jesse. There's already a fantastic four."

"What's so bad about that?" Jesse questions.

"It is un original," Aubrey buds in. "We're different from them."

Jesse frowns but shuts up. He's not going to fight the team on a name whether he likes it or not. "Then I'll second Luke's suggestion."

Beca looks to everyone for a confirmation. No one opposes, so now they have a name. Beca stands when everyone averts their attention to their leader. She first directs their attention to the suitcase. She flips the seals then slowly opens it. There are weapons in there, and a lot. She looks to Aubrey, "This is what you requested?"

Aubrey raises the shiny black bow. Her face lights up with joy. From now on she'll practice with the bow. Beca seems elated that Aubrey enjoys her new weapon. That's all a real leader wants, is their teammates to feel… needed. Aubrey slings it over her back and sits back down, clearly not able to wipe that grin off her face.

"Okay time for the schedule," Beca continues. She hands out a piece of paper to everyone. "Do I have any objection? But before you say them, remember that there's a reason for this schedule."

Everyone takes some time to check over their times. It seems pretty basic. Either everyone is awake or not. No one can mess this up. This will determines if they're able to actually trust each other. They have countless hours of training but they do need it. Starting tomorrow is their real day, together, as a team.

* * *

"This is so fucking hard," Jesse yells not able to activate his power. It probably doesn't help that Luke is already up in the air, teasing him.

Every day that Beca and Chloe are together, they find out something new with their power. Apparently lifting two hands towards a target can stop them in their tracks. Like an invisible force field and they can also throw their target by a flick of their hands.

It seems that they all get stronger by the day. Luke has been able to activate his power without trouble, Chloe and Beca are training with the invisible force, Aubrey can reload the bow quickly but her aim is a bit off. As for Jesse, he's falling behind. Jesse can't activate his power frequently.

"Jesse concentrate," Luke whispers trying to calm down a raging Jesse.

Jesse nods and starts to take deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. Without luck, he just floated up and fell back down. Everyone around him laughs. Beca walks over to him and offers him her hand. He takes it, smiling as the small girl helps him up. Luke floats down beside him and throws his arm around Jesse's shoulders.

"Calm down Jess. You're stressing," Aubrey yells then releasing a shot, which hits directly on the red dot.

"That's easy for you to say. You just shoot-, "Jesse gets cut off when an arrow is pointed at him.

"Aubrey calm down," Chloe mutters standing close beside Beca.

Aubrey lowers the bow but doesn't retract the arrow. She swiftly lifts it up and turning to the target, she shoots. It hits the red dot and she wasn't even looking. This starts to terrify Jesse. With the change of emotion, he starts to levitate upwards. Everyone starts to smile. All it took was to bring something other than anger into Jesse.

After several hours of training, they're done for the day. By the end of the day, Jesse was more able to activate his power. All it really took was some encouraging from Aubrey when he got too annoying. Aubrey was defiantly more skilled with her weapon and that would help the team a lot. A bow and arrow is accurate and a silent kill. Aubrey will be the one usually in charge of stealth missions.

Chloe and Luke were practicing combat on each other and every time Chloe was about to be hit, Beca somehow stopped him. It's either she uses her power to stop him or she just interrupts them. Yet every time Chloe hits Luke, Beca's never there.

As for Beca, she has been doing paperwork more than training. She's definitely the most skilled out of them all. She has amazing control over her powers and she knows how to use them. Beca can't help but feel insecure. What if her team thinks she's too full of herself? What if they secretly hate her?

Clearly Chloe doesn't hate Beca. Chloe always steal glances at Beca whenever she could. That's probably one of the main reasons why Luke can actually hit her. Beca would always walk by their fight, wearing tight yoga pants. How can Chloe not look?

After dinner, everyone decides to watch a movie. Everyone except Beca that is, but Chloe went against Beca and said something about majority rules. Somehow they actually talked Beca into this and now she's on the end of the couch with Chloe on her lap.

"Chloe, why do you do this to me?" Beca mutters into Chloe's ear when the couple on the screen kisses.

Chloe shrugs and kisses Beca sweetly. She starts to kiss Beca's jaw, slowly moving down to her neck quietly, trying not to draw attention to them. Beca can't sit there and let Chloe fiddle with her. She leans down to Chloe, "We should get out of here."

Chloe smirks and bites her lip seductively. She nods and slowly chambers off of Beca. "Beca and I are going to- sleep early."

Beca entwines their hands and walks off with Chloe. They leave Aubrey sighing, "They're going to have sex. This is great; I am stuck on the couch today."

Jesse and Luke snickers at the blonde, feeling no remorse for her. She's the one that picked being roommates with Chloe and not Jesse's. But it's obvious that Aubrey wouldn't choose them. Jesse and Luke decide to go to sleep too, so they leave Aubrey alone in their living room.


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

**The Bounty**

**RATED T**

Chapter 3: Captured

* * *

Next morning was peaceful. There were no loud noises. It just seemed too peaceful for Beca's liking. There's usually a bit of noise. She slowly sits up and finds herself alone. She's immediately concerned. It isn't often that she would wake up alone. Actually it never happens.

Beca rises from the covers and starts making her way to the kitchen. Once again there was nothing. No note, no sound, nothing. This is too surreal. Too many things could be happening. What if something has gone wrong?

She feels a grab on her shoulder. She doesn't move but she starts to power up. It needs to be some prank they're pulling on her. She gets pushed. She turns around, extending two arms to hold whoever in place. Her eyes fill with anger and rage when she sees her old friend standing there with a gun pointed at her, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I shall be the one asking the questions here. After all I do have your precious girlfriend," He spits out at her. "Not shut up and follow me before I shoot."

Beca glares at him even more. He's putting her in a dead end. She kills him; she won't know where Chloe is. If she lets go of him, she can see Chloe and save her but he can kill her. Nothing is in her favour, but she won't go down without a fight. "Tell me where she is Bumper."

"You're a funny one. I'm the one who makes the rules. If I press this button, she'll be dead in seconds," He stops and moves his eyes to a little remote in his belt. "I don't think you want that. You're basically helpless without her. You know I will do it. Now let go of me and fucking follow me before your life changes," Bumpers screams at her. He is known to have an extremely short temper.

"What do you want?" Beca screams. "You fucking ruined my life once I'm not going to let you do it aga-"

She hears footsteps clumsily walk towards her. She turns around to find Aubrey holding a loaded bow, pointed towards Bumper. "You guys need to stop yelling so early in the morning."

"Aubrey, don't worry about this. Leave now," Beca commands lower one hand. She's pushing her boundaries but it seems to be working.

Another person suddenly wraps her arm around Aubrey's neck, holding a gun point blank to her head. It's Donald. Beca turns and sees the fear in the blonde's eyes. Beca lowers her head and shakes it while sighing. Her only chance is to knock the gun out of Donald's hand to free Aubrey.

Beca lifts her other hand and quickly flicks her wrist. Donald somehow resisted against it. She does it again and his gun flies out of his hand. She twists her wrist and he screams in agony. She lets go of him and Donald falls to the ground gripping his wrist. Aubrey stumbles free and reloads her bow, pointing to Donald.

Bumper smirks at Beca, "You shouldn't have done that."

Suddenly a group of guys, packed with more guns. Aubrey is first to be ambushed, with that Beca has to let go of Bumper in order to help Aubrey out. They battle was rough. Aubrey aimed her bow at the first man to rush at her and shot up in the arm. She reloads again but before she could shoot, another man knocks the bow out of her hand.

She was then tackled and struggles to gain dominance over the male. With a fight, she was punched in the face twice but she managed to pack in a few punches. Then she was held against a wall, two males on both side and Beca beside her, with two other men.

Bumper was walking from side to side in front of them. He doesn't look too pleased. Two of his men are injured, one has a broken wrist and the other has an arrow in his shoulder. "As you can already guess, this isn't going to well for you. Now you'll work under me or you will never see your little friend."

Beca glares at Bumper with hatred. He has ruined her life before, bringing her into drugs. She concurred past that with her fame. Now he's back again. He's back to ruin her life a second time. "Just let go of Aubrey," Beca spits out.

Her anger can be sensed by anyone from miles away and Bumper seems to be feeding off of that anger. He has a smug smirk imprinted on his face. His ugly face that is. "If I do, she'll come after you. I can't let that happen."

Beca sighs. She knows it's true. Aubrey wouldn't let Beca just walk and not do anything. They're a team for a reason. They're going to stick by it. "Just tell me why you're doing this and I'll do whatever you want," Beca says in defeat.

"I'll tell you that later. Guys, get them tied up and into the van."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Chloe sobs.

"I've got into the wrong crowd Chloe. I never meant for this to happen now, but don't worry. I'll get you out somehow."

"Why us? Why do you have to target us?"

"It's because of the boss. He has something on me that I don't need."

Chloe shakes her head. She hates the feeling of being tied. Now her arms are wrapped around the back of the chair. Plus they're tied tight. Her legs are also tied. She's basically helpless now. She feels the pain all around her. The slashes in her arms are stinging from when the people in a group called "the trebles" came and started to hurt her.

"Jesse, please don't," Chloe mutters quietly.

* * *

"Want to tell me why the fuck you're doing this Bumper?" Beca asks again.

Starting now everyone is getting very annoyed. Beca asks every single minute they have been in the van. Somehow she has gotten out of her restraints but no one has noticed. Bumper is frustrated. Even after all the threats she still asks the question that no one wants to answer. The more questions they answer the more Beca can find her away around the problem. She has got out of his problem once, she can do it again.

"Bumper, just fucking tell her man. She's so goddamn annoying," One of the trebles say.

Bumper sighs, "You have a bounty on you for six million dollars."

**AN: **I'm probably going to do the three-shot chapter type until I actually finish and I'll put it all together. With that, I'd probably actually finish the story. Thank you for reading. Review? It's always good to hear from you guys.


End file.
